Equestria Girls -HAUNTED MANSION-
by SLAYER66
Summary: Tras una excursión hacia el lago Moonlight, la noticia de la desaparición una de las mane lleva a Sunset y Murdock hacia una antigua mansión en su rescate, pero se trataba de una trampa ¿Serán capaces de afrontar los retos sobrenaturales de la tétrica mansión y salir con vida?


**Chapter 0 Prologo "THE TRAP"**

 ** _-(¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siento como si un tractor me hubiera pasado encima?)-_**

Pensaba demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, es lo que paso por mi mente mientras empezaba a reaccionar y a reincorporarme hasta que recordé lo que había ocurrido y la situación tan precaria en la que estaba

 ** _Flashback_**

Me encontraba entrando junto con Sunset al vestíbulo de esa enorme y vieja mansión abandonada, yo avanzando con precaución a la vez que alumbraba con mi linterna hacia varios lugares expectativo de cualquier movimiento inusual mientras apuntaba con la mano izquierda mi Wildey 475 Magnum de cañón largo, tras de mi estaba Sunset la cual también alumbraba con su linterna mientras tenía en su mano derecha una pistola Makarov y al igual que yo apuntaba hacia donde daba el haz de luz

 **-Es bueno que hayas logrado convencer al resto de quedarse en el campamento sin duda alguna este lugar es bastante intimidante hasta para mí-**

Decía mientras veía el estado lamentable del lugar sumado a la deteriorada y tétrica decoración pero más que nada lo atribuía a las fuertes energías negativas que emitía aquel siniestro lugar

 **-Solo les di un argumento válido además sería más peligroso con todas aquí y más por las energías malignas que ya te habrás dado cuenta, emiten este lugar-**

Me respondió un tanto ansiosa mientras con su linterna alumbraba un despacho

 **-Si las siento, por ello debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento ¿OK?-**

Dije a la vez que voltee a verla a lo que esta asintió con la cabeza

Tras haber cruzado el vestíbulo e irnos hacia la izquierda entramos a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca de 2 niveles cuyas columnas estaban resguardadas por viejas pero intimidantes armaduras de qué por su apariencia parecían ser auténticas del siglo XIII

 **-Oye Murdock…-**

Sunset se dirigió a mí mientras revisaba un pasillo aledaño, yo solo hice un sonido con la boca dándole a entender que la escuchaba a la vez que la miraba de reojo

 **-… ¿por qué Rarity vendría a este lugar tan peligroso? y aún más sola-**

Me pregunto extrañada y preocupada

 **-No lo sé, pero algo estoy seguro y es que tiene ver con la energía maligna que emite este lugar, recuerda lo que nos contó AJ-**

Dije mientras apuntaba el haz de luz junto con el cañón de mi arma hacia unas escaleras que daban al segundo nivel de la biblioteca

 **-Si tienes razón, según lo que nos contó AJ dijo que vio a Rarity levantarse de su cama a lo que parecía que iba al baño pero se sintió ansiosa por lo que decidió ir a ver si algo había pasado-**

Decía mientras ambos llegamos al centro del lugar justo frente a un viejo y empolvado escritorio lleno de papeles antiguos

 **-Sí y que cuando salió de la cabaña la vio dirigirse hacia el interior del bosque-**

Continúe mientras enfundaba mi arma en la piernera y revisaba los documentos en el escritorio pero estos eran ilegibles debido al paso del tiempo

 **-Pero en lugar de avisarnos decidió seguirla dando con esta enorme mansión pero… -**

Sunset dejo de hablar y trago saliva ansiosa, al notarlo me voltee hacia ella preocupado de pronto sentí que algo me observaba y desenfunde de nuevo el arma pero mantuve el cañón apuntando al suelo al ver que no había nada

 **-Si lo se nos dijo que cuando vio que iba a entrar en este lugar intento ir hacia ella para detenerla pero entonces sintió un fuerte escalofrió que le helo la sangre y la congelo en su sitio, para luego sentir un profundo miedo que la hizo caer de rodillas y abrazarse a sí misma temblando, fue entonces que al mirar hacia la mansión juro que esta parecía un enorme monstruo salido de lo más profundo del infierno-**

Dije mientras me ponía enfrente de Sunset quien apretó la cacha de la pistola con fuerza denotando su mortificación

 **-Sí pero lo peor fue que cuando quiso gritarle a Rarity para que no entrase, no pudo articular palabra alguna ni siquiera un sonido, el miedo fue tal que había perdido la voz y solo pudo ver horrorizada como Rarity entro en la mansión para luego ver las puertas de la misma cerrarse tras de ella y…-**

Sunset no pudo seguir ya que se mordía el labio inferior por lo mortificada, enoja y preocupada que estaba por su amiga, al ver esto de inmediato enfunde mi arma y coloque mis manos en sus hombros

 **-Cálmate ya verás que la vamos a encontrar y llevarla de vuelta a salvo con nosotros-**

Dije con la intensión de darle esperanzas pero ella entonces levanto la vista y me miro con los ojos llorosos llenos de preocupación y temor

 **-Pero…-**

Antes de que ella dijera algo más puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios acallándola

 **-Aun si escucho a Rarity gritar luego de que la puerta se cerrara, eso no significa que esté muerta, recuerda que revisamos el vestíbulo y no había rastros de sangre o de pelea así que no debemos asumir lo peor-**

Le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas

 **-Además no debes asumir toda la responsabilidad recuerda que soy tu novio déjame ayudarte a llevarla, además Rarity también es una preciada amiga para mí no lo olvides ¿vale?-**

Dije esbozando una sonrisa tranquila lo cual de alguna forma calmo a Sunset quien asintió a la vez que sujeto mi mano, por mi parte eso me alivio un poco pero de repente el celular de Sunset comenzó a vibrar haciendo que ambos nos separáramos

 **-Es de Twilight-**

Dijo extrañada para de inmediato mirarme yo solo asentí dándole a entender que no había problema entonces ella tomo la llamada mientras que yo nueva cuenta tome mi arma y me puse en alerta

 **-¿¡QUE!?-**

Grito Sunset bastante impactada cosa que sorprendió y me hizo ir hacia ella preocupado

 **-¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE EN EL MUELLE?!...**

 **…¡ATADA Y AMORDAZADA! ¡¿PERO ENTONCES QUE FUE LO QUE…?!-**

Decía un tanto alterada sin embargo no continuo ya que al parecer Twilight desde el otro lado de la línea la interrumpió, yo por mi parte miraba bastante preocupado los ojos dilatados y la expresión atónita de Sunset lo cual me daba una muy mala espina

 ** _-(¡Maldición! esto no me gusta nada)-_**

Pensaba para luego sentir una mirada penetrante a mis espaldas lo cual hizo que me pusiera ansioso y volteara inmediatamente apuntando con el arma hacia donde daba la espalda pero no había nada

 **-¡Twilight! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Te estoy perdiendo! ¡Twilight! ¡TWILIGHT!-**

Grito Sunset para luego mirar la pantalla del celular y ver que ya no había señal, ante eso yo de inmediato me dirigí a ella pero aún me mantenía en guardia

 **-¿Que sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Twilight?-**

Preguntaba tratando de no sonar alterado, Sunset me miro preocupa a la vez que apretaba con su mano fuertemente el celular

 **-Me dijo que Rarity estaba en cabaña del muelle atada y amordazada-**

Trataba de explicar ella lo mejor que podía

 **-¿¡QUE!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿¡Entonces que es lo que vio AJ!?-**

Interrumpí ya demostrando mi alteración

 **-No…**

 **…no se…**

 **…no entendí bien lo que decía Twilight, la comunicación de pronto se empezó a cortar, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue las palabras "Maldición", "13 años" y "Trampa", eso…**

 **…eso fue lo único…**

 **…después solo era estática-**

Dijo ella mostrando ansiosa y preocupada, al verla así me controle, lo último que necesitábamos era estar los dos alterados, pero entonces ambos sentimos una presencia oscura en el lugar y justo en ese momento los dos nos impulsamos hacia los lados opuestos evitando una enorme espada mandoble la cual partió el escritorio por la mitad y terminar clavándose en el suelo

 **-¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto?! ¡¿La armadura nos atacó?!-**

Grito ella sorprendida a la vez se ponía en posición de tiro pero no fue la única yo desenfunde Wildey y sin pensarlo dispare contra el atacante logrando destrozarle parte del brazo derecho que sostenía el mandoble evitando que pudiera volverlo a usar, además por muy buena que fuese esa armadura a 3 metros ni siquiera un chaleco blindado resiste el impacto de una Magnum

 **-¡Te tengo!-**

Dije confiado pues lo había "desarmado", sin embargo la armadura se abalanzo a una velocidad sobrehumana contra mí y aun cuando Sunset hizo varios disparos contra la misma las balas de su arma no eran tan poderosas como para hacerle un daño significativo a la armadura la cual con su otro brazo me golpeo antes de pudiese hacer un segundo disparo, fue tal la fuerza que salí volando hacia la baranda de madera del segundo nivel la cual atravesé por completo y termine impactando contra un librero destrozándolo a la vez que escupía sangre y caí secamente al suelo junto con varios libros quedando en un estado semiconsciente

 **-¡Murdock!-**

Grito claramente asustada y preocupada Sunset desde abajo sin embargo debido al golpe en mi cabeza rápidamente empecé a perder el conocimiento

 **-Sunset…**

 **…corre-**

Fue lo último que alcance a decir o más bien murmurar y antes de perder totalmente la conciencia escuche un par de disparos más antes de las pisadas de Sunset corriendo lejos del lugar

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 **-¡Demonios! ¡Sunset! tengo que ¡agh!-**

Tras recordar lo que había ocurrido intente reincorporarme rápidamente pero entonces sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza por lo que puse mi mano en la misma y note que sangraba

 **-¡MIERDA!-**

Dije con frustración mientras reincorporaba aunque ahora más lento

 **-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-**

Pregunte al aire mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz que había; en ese momento no sabía que era lo que me pasaría a mí a Sunset en aquel lugar, pero de lo que si podía estar seguro era de que habíamos caído en una trampa y que sin duda alguna escapar de este lugar con vida no sería nada fácil.

 **Fin del Prologo**

Hola soy **SLAYER66** y como verán escribo otra historia aunque esta se enfoca en el **_UNIVERSO DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS_** además de que será de lo que podría decirse _"TERROR"_ en cuanto a su publicación esta la **SEGUIRE en JUNIO DE 2016** ya que estaré publicando otras 2 casi a la par por lo que necesitare un lapsus mayor para publicar esta, espero que la disfruten (y si no pues FUCK YOU) dicho esto me retiro **SLAYER OUT!**


End file.
